


Maybe My Heart

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kid Fic, Librarian Liam, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Dad Zayn, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam works at the library. One day a strange thing shows up in the lost and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt that started this: I work at the lost and found and does this thing seriously belong to you au - Ziam again please :) 
> 
> Now that I've written it, I'm thinking it might turn into more. *adds to WIP folder*
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Liam had just clocked in at the library, heading behind the counter. He let out a loud groan when he saw the state of things. He was going to have to give Louis, the midnight clerk, another talking to about tidiness. He started the coffee pot, inhaling deeply as the scent of fresh coffee filled the office. He wasn’t a big fan of the stuff, preferring an over-sugared cup of tea, but he loved the smell as it brewed.

He greeted the incoming staff as he made his way through the lobby towards the reference desk, where he would spend the next eight hours. He’d been working at the library since Freshman year, starting out reshelving books, then the circulation desk, and finally, in his last year of University, he’d made it to the reference desk. He loved his job, loved assisting people in finding books or information. Secretly, his favourite part of the job was taking care of the Lost and Found. 

Liam grabbed the binder from the shelf above the Lost and Found cupboard, flipping it open he traced his finger down the entries for the last few days he had been off, surprised by the great number of items. Most of them were the usual items, although he did notice that and ID card had been left; he made a mental note to attempt to find the person’s phone number. He did a double take at the last entry, scrawled in Jesy’s slightly messy scrawl:  _ Strange looking red thing. _

Liam groaned. The last time someone had left a description like that in the book, the Lost and Found had become home to sex toy for the two-month holding period, at which time it was discarded, rather than donated. Cautiously, Liam approached the cupboard, slowly opening the doors. Through squinted eyes from an arms-length away, he looked into the cupboard. His eyes immediately found the item in question, and he burst out with a relieved laugh. Stepping closer, he reached in and grabbed the item, jumping a bit when it made noise. 

He turned the stuffed Teletubby over in his hands, trying to see if there was an “If found” tag somewhere on it, knowing that some of his co-workers don’t take the time to look. He noticed the bumpy back of the toy, sliding a finger inside to find a velcro opening. Liam nodded to himself, assuming that was where the voice was coming from. The toy was clearly well loved as the velcro gave way easily, years of fluff stuck in the teeth. Once it was open, he saw a small plastic coated card. Pulling it out, he smiled at the scrawl.

He glanced at the clock, noticing it was still early, but figured if it was too early, the person just wouldn’t answer the phone. He dialed quickly, squeezing the Teletubby a few more times, grinning as it sang at him. “Eh oh!” it said loudly just as someone picked up on the other end.

“You found Po!” a relieved voice shouted into Liam’s ear causing him to chuckle. 

“If Po is the red Teletubby, yes,” Liam responded, smiling as he pushed the belly again, giggling. “I could never get their names straight.”

“Dipsy is green. Tinky-Winky is purple. Laa-Laa is yellow. And Po is red,” the voice rattled off.

“Quite the expert on children’s television, yeah?” Liam asked, wondering what kind of person he was talking to. He was about to continue when he heard a young voice come through the phone.

“Baba?”

“Hold on,” the voice said into the phone before it got further away. “Hey, sweetie, someone’s on the phone. They found Po!”

“I talk!” the little voice said, then there was scrambling. “‘Lo?”

Liam’s smile deepened as he heard the small voice through the phone. “Hi, there! My name’s Liam and I have a Po here that’s looking for his family.”

“Po’s a girl, silly, like me! I Ajlal,” the little voice laughed. “Baba wants the phone now.”

There was a clatter like the phone had been dropped, and then the first voice was back. “Thank you, mate, you have no idea how rough last night was. Now, where are you so I can come get Po.” Liam heard a shouted “we” through the phone. “So,  _ we _ can come get her.”

“The university library reference desk. There’s someone here twenty-four hours, so come any time that’s convenient,” Liam told him. “I’ll just leave the names Ajlal and Baba on it, er, her.”

“Zayn, actually,” the voice corrected. “Baba means father in Arabic. Ajlal is my daughter.”

“Oh, sorry.” Liam felt the blush burning over his cheeks. “Ajlal and Zayn, then.”

“Thanks again, mate,” Zayn said before hanging up.

***

Zayn walked into the library, his hand clasping Ajlal’s tightly, knowing if he let go she would take off running. It was days like this he felt naming her “beautiful, stubborn princess” was prophetic. She was five years old going on thirteen. He glanced towards the reference desk, swallowing hard. Of course, the guy that had found Po was the good looking guy Zayn had seen working on numerous occasions but had been too shy to approach.

He was just about to point towards the desk when Ajlal let out a squeal, yanking her hand away and racing across the library. Zayn looked up and saw Liam kneeling in front of the reference desk, Po in his hands. His daughter threw herself at Liam, Zayn holding his breath, letting it out when Liam caught her easily in a hug.

He watched them whispering to each other as he walked slowly across the lobby, smiling at how easily his daughter had taken to the stranger. Usually, she was quite shy, hiding behind Zayn until she knew the person better. Apparently, Po rescuing made Liam an instant friend.

Ajlal was still whispering thank yous into Liam’s ear when Zayn reached them, smiling down at the two of them. When Liam looked up and caught his eye, Zayn was surprised by the sheer happiness on his face. “Hi,” Liam said, standing up, laughing when Ajlal wouldn’t let go, so he stood up with her still in his arms. She was hugging Po tightly, a silver crown sitting lopsided on Po’s head.

“What’s this, Aj?” Zayn asked, straightening the crown.

“Mister Liam made it for Po! Look! He made me one, too.” She held it out to him. “Po’s say ‘Po’! Mine say ‘Ummah’!”

Zayn glanced quickly at Liam, who was blushing. “Well, she’s Po’s mama, yeah?” Liam said, smiling until his eyes crinkled.

“You looked up the arabic word for mother?” Zayn was incredulous.

“Work in a library. The information wasn’t hard to find.” Liam gestured over his shoulder, and Zayn looked to see a pile of books on Arabic language sitting on the counter. “Besides, I thought it might make her smile. You mentioned it wasn’t an easy night without Po.”

Zayn nodded, having to admit it was a really sweet gesture. “And the crowns?” 

Liam looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Might have stolen some aluminum foil from the break room.”

Ajlal looked serious suddenly. “Stealing is bad, Mister Liam.”

“He meant borrow, sweetie. I don’t think Liam would steal anything from anyone,” Zayn assured, reaching out to take her from Liam. The girl squeezed Liam’s neck one more time, pressing a sloppy kiss to Liam’s cheek, which he quickly returned.  _ “Except maybe my heart,” _ Zayn thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
